¿Que puede salir mal?
by Rainbow2k17
Summary: Una noche, varias situaciones. ¿Que puede salir mal? Sunset necesita ayuda, las Equestria Girls ayudaran... a su modo y tiempo. Humor negro, personajes muy loco, con un solo objetivo, con muchas alternativas, que no siempre son las mejores.


¿Qué puede salir mal?

Cae la noche en la ciudad donde las Equestria Girls viven sus aventuras. Un viento suave se siente en cada punto del lugar, y todo está muy silencioso. Las personas van y vienen, haciendo sus cosas cotidianas, pero algo extraño ocurre en un gran edificio, del cual la empresa "Petrix" es responsable del mismo.

En la casa de Sunset, ella se contacta vía Skype con Twilight afirmando que hay un grave problema y es de suma urgencia.

-¿Sunset?, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿de nuevo tienes pesadillas sobre los ponys?-

Comenta vagamente la Twilight de ese universo, pero la chica de pelo naranja no tiene tiempo para tonterías y disparates. Algo ocurrió con una de las chicas.

-¿Recuerdas que ayer salíamos todas juntas de colegio e íbamos para casa de Rainbow Dash? Bueno, resulta que yo iba caminando con Pinkie Pie, y por unos minutos no apartamos del grupo, porque ella vio el comercial de un nuevo dulce, patrocinado por la empresa "Petrix". Según el eslogan, es tan dulce que jamás volverás a probar otro igual-

Twigh corta con el relato de manera irónica.

-Así que me llamas para avisarme de un nuevo dulce. Dios mío, creo que eso de viajar entre mundos te dejo el cerebro hecho trizas-

-déjame de comentar cada cosa ¿quieres?, estoy intentando contarte algo súper importante-

A lo que Sparkle ya cansada dice:

-Ahórrate la explicación Sunset, tengo sueño son las una de la mañana, dime que sucede-

Shimmer, agobiada por los comentarios pocos felices de su amiga, decide resumir la situación de manera rápida.

-Pinkie Pie está en peligro porque fue secuestrada y están experimentando con ella, si no hacemos algo, ella muere. ¿Así o más claro?-

Twilight piensa unos segundos, hasta que exclama:

-¿Es verdad o es solo alguna alucinación tuya?-

La chica del sol se golpea la frente, siéndole imposible creer que su mejor amiga crea que todo es un falso cuento y que nada está sucediendo.

-¿Sabes qué?, salvare yo misma a Pinkie Pie, tu sigue durmiendo, y procura descansar, porque mañana te saco el sueño a los golpes, buenas noches-

Cortando la trasmisión. Twilight se recuesta sobre su cama y dice al aire:

-Mucha rudeza, y aun es muy temprano, seguiré durmiendo-

Sunset sale rápidamente de su casa corriendo hacia la de RD, ya que necesitara ayuda, y aunque quisiera hacerlo sola, ella siente que pondría en peligro su vida. Al llegar al hogar de la Pegaso humana, nota que las luces están todas apagadas, cosa extraña porque Rainbow suele acostarse muy tarde.

Entonces, decide entrar por una ventana la cual estaba mal cerrada. Al ingresar, camina sigilosamente hacia las escaleras, cuando escucha unos pequeños pasos que se acercan a ella, entonces decide quedarse quieta y ver la situación.

Una figura se acerca a ella lentamente, y ante la desesperación, usa su mano derecha para atacar el cuello de su depredador, a lo que este cae, causando un gran ruido. De repente una luz a lo lejos se prende, y Dash sale de su cuarto directo al salón principal.

Prende la luz desde arriba, y ve, como Scootaloo está en el suelo, con un líquido rojo a lado de su cabeza, y Shimmer a lado de ella.

-¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué? ¿Sunset que carajos hiciste?-

-No Rainbow solo es que… sentí que… me iba atacar y no se veía nada y… no era mi intención te lo juro-

-¿ATACAR?, Pero si ella no mata ni una mosca, además seguro que lo más probable es que te ataque con un abrazo. Pero eso ya no importa, la mataste, ahora tengo una hermana muerta en mi maldita casa, en mi maldito piso. Y si necesitabas un favor, ya no es el momento-

La Pegaso baja rápidamente hacia donde está su hermana, tocándole el cabello y esperando a que reaccione. Sunset intenta acercarse pero Rainbow la detiene con una de sus alas, dado a que para ella ya causo mucho dolor.

-Escucha Dash, sé que es difícil perder a una hermana pero… no lo sé, demonios, estoy colándome en tu casa por la noche, ¿Qué esperabas?, ¿Qué abrazara a cualquier cosa que se me acerque?-

-Oh por favor Sunset, es un hogar normal, no hay monstruos o cosas así. Pero como dije antes ya no me interesa nada, ahora ayúdame a tirar el cuerpo al basurero-

Sun intenta entablar una conversación sobre su problema mientras agarras las piernas de Scoot.

-Mira lo que yo quería era tu ayuda, eres ágil y necesito resca… Espera, ¿Qué… diablos estamos haciendo?, ¿Por qué quieres tirar el cuerpo de Scootaloo al basurero, ni siquiera sabes si está realmente muerta?-

-AGH!, ¿Te tengo que explicar todo? Seguramente algún vecino molesto llamo a la policía por el ruido que se escuchó, y de ser así, estaría en muchos problemas. Además, claramente y ya no tiene vida, vi ese charco de sangre y nadie contempla una mejor escena del crimen que yo-

-¿Escena del crimen?, ¿Qué haces exactamente Rainbow Dash?-

-Oh Genial, ahora se supone que debo aclarar lo que yo hago por las noches, claro, dudemos de la chica capitana de todos los equipos, solo porque dice de que sabe lo que es una escena del crimen, creemos que es una sicario y creemos que hace cosas ilegales, ¿Sabes qué?, haces muchas preguntas querida Sunset-

Sun Shimmer queda impactada y acompaña a su colega a colocar el cuerpo sobre un basurero cerca de su casa, sin embargo cuando ya están volviendo a la casa, Sunset deja salir un poco la cabeza de Scootaloo para que en caso de que este viva, pueda respirar.

Ya adentro, Dash se cambia velozmente de ropa, con un buzo negro, pantalón bien oscuro, guantes negros y un pasamontañas.

-Dash, no vamos a ir a robar, ¿Qué sucede contigo?-

-Si vamos a hacer algo a la noche, necesito discreción, y ser una chica con un cabello multicolor no es algo muy… normal-

-Rainbow tienes la piel azul, y además a veces te salen alas de la nada, ¿eso es normal?-

-Muy bien, se acabó la charla, vayamos rápido a tu súper rescate-

Ambas van en bicicleta hacia el edificio, mientras Sunet explica la situación vivida con Pinkie:

-Cuando vio el comercial, sus ojos se llenaron de estrellas y su lengua no paraba de moverse, entonces salió corriendo hacia uno de las camionetas donde vendían ese dulce. Gracias a su Pinkie Sentido no le costó encontrarlo, pero al llegar, ella fue secuestrada y por lo que yo deduzco, está siendo experimentada para comprobar su relación enfermiza con los dulces y poder crear el dulce perfecto a costa de su salud-

-Diablos, tienes una imaginación muy grande Sunset, deberías escribir historias para que la gente lo leyera-

Mientras bicicleteaban a gran velocidad, una persona levanto la mano, a lo que Dash se asustó, saco una pistola del bolsillo izquierdo y le disparo en la pierna al individuo.

-¿PERO QUE CARAJOS RAINBOW? ¿DESDE CUANDO LLEVAS UNA MALDITA PISTOLA?-

-Se llama seguridad, y si vamos a ir por las noches no tiene que haber testigo-

Sunset se acerca a auxiliar a la persona, quien resulta ser Applejack, con una herida de bala en una de sus piernas.

-Vientos huracanados, ¿Por qué me disparaste? Si estuviéramos en mi pueblo natal, ya te hubiera hecho trizas con mi cuchillo-

-Relájate AJ, tienes suerte que no apunte al corazón, aunque tengo una duda, ¿Qué haces a esta hora por la calle?-

-¿Esa es la pregunta Rainbow Dash? Pues déjame preguntar algo muy importante a ustedes dos. ¿Qué hacen por la calle, en bicicletas y con un arma a la noche? Yo solo estaba caminando y las salude-

Shimmer ve que esta situación solo incomoda más el momento, así que decide solucionarlo lo más rápidamente posible. Le pide a la vaquera que se una a ellas en busca de Pinkie Pie si oculta todo lo ocurrido. Ella acepta, aunque va a montada encima de RD, dado a que no puede caminar y no hay más de dos bicicletas.

Finalmente llegan a la entrada del edificio. Se ocultan tras una pared, pensando en una buena estrategia para entrar.

-Muy bien escuchen con atención, iremos por las ventanas escalando, ingresaremos en donde esta Pinkie, las rescatamos y salimos de aquí rápido, ¿Entendieron?-

Exclama Sunset con cierto liderazgo, pero RD no concuerda con ella.

-Esto no es fácil, si entramos ahí, toda la maldita pasma estará tras nosotras así que necesitamos un señuelo para evitar el lío, e ingresar rápidamente-

-¿Rápidamente?, ¿Se te olvida que apenas puedo caminar?-

RD ve a Applejack mientras piensa en algo. Acto seguido alza a AJ y la tira hacia la puerta principal. Ella maldice a su amiga, pero esta desenfunda nuevamente su pistola y ejecuta un disparo a la otra pierna de la vaquera.

Obviamente lanza un gran grito de dolor, y dos tipos de seguridad de acercan a ver la situación, Rainbow agarra del hombro a Sunset y van corriendo a la puerta que quedo abierta, ahí se meten sigilosamente al primer ascensor que ven y este se cierra.

-Rainbow Dash… Sé que esto no debería decirlo pero la verdad me importa nada, ¿Cómo disparas tan fríamente a tu amiga?, ¿y dos veces?, podrías haberla matado de enserio-

Reclamaba Sunset contra su amiga, quien seleccionaba el último piso para que el ascensor suba hasta ahí.

-Solo es acting, seguramente que ella sobrevivirá, así como tu acabaste con la vida de Scootaloo, no seas hipócrita, me caen mal los hipócritas-

-¿Qué no sea qué?, ni siquiera estaba muerta Scootaloo, y no sé porque la metimos en la basura, no sé porque te pedí ayuda, y no sé porque deje que dispararas a AJ dos malditas veces. ¿Y cómo diablos sabes que Pinkie se encuentra en el último piso?-

-Fácil, muchas pelis de acción, siempre están arriba de todo, porque es más difícil llegar-

Cuando el ascensor asciende hasta el último piso, las chicas salen cuidadosamente, mientras observan por las ventanas de las puertas, si ven a su amiga de pelo rosado. Sin embargo, ambas saben que seguramente la policía ya está investigando el lugar, dado a que es un lugar de alta complejidad y alta seguridad.

-Rápido Sunset, aunque la alarma no este activada, tenemos que apresurarnos, por culpa de AJ ya la policía debe rondar los pisos de abajo-

-¿Culpa de AJ?, pero si tú le disparaste-

Caminando por unos cuantos pasillos más, encuentran a su amiga, estando atada a una silla, con un aparato en forma de alfiler sobre sus ojos, y con rasguños y golpes en sus brazos y espalda.

Rainbow abre cuidadosamente la puerta, mientras Sunset se acerca en dirección a su amiga. Pinkie al verlas, se alegra e intenta zafarse de la silla, pero sus amigas le piden que guarde silencio.

La desatan, y al momento que ella es libre y abraza a Sunset, la alarma comienza a sonar, todas las luces se prenden, incluyendo las luces rojas parpadeantes.

-Maldición lo sabía, esto parecía muy jodidamente fácil, y esto es 20% menos genial-

Las tres huyen del lugar en donde Pinkie estaba encerrada, pero del ascensor sube el equipo SWAT con ametralladoras apuntando en varias direcciones.

Sunset y la chica de pelo rosa se ocultan atrás de uno de los cuartos, mientras esperan a que Rainbow las acompañe, pero ella está dispuesta a repartir más balas con su pistola.

-Bueno, Dash no falle ningún disparo hasta ahora, dudo que ahora falle, tranquila Pinkie. Solo es ella contra… un… montón de gente armada hasta los dientes-

Rainbow apunta contra uno del equipo SWAT a la vez que dice:

-La genialidad no tiene fin-

Y antes de jalar el gatillo, es masacrada con una lluvia de disparos, dejando su cuerpo lleno de agujeros y con varios litros de sangre sobre su cuerpo.

Shimmer comenta desde su escondite:

-Bien hecho Rainbow… maldita basura sobrevalorada, aunque no me extraña luego de ser tan fría con tus amigas-

El SWAT se moviliza a varios puntos del lugar, por lo que Sunset y Pinkie aprovechan para correr, a la vez que toman la pistola de Dash. Ambas deciden bajar por las escaleras, ya que el ascensor está fuertemente usado por la policía. Pero al momento de llegar al antepenúltimo piso. Son increpadas por un helicóptero, con sus luces brillantes y con sus armas cargadas, el piloto les indica que levanten los brazos y que se entreguen lentamente a la policía.

-Nosotras no hicimos nada, solo vine a rescatar a mi amiga, el verdadero responsable es esta empresa Petrix, por favor no dispare-

Decía Sunset en busca de argumentar su situación, pero el piloto insiste en que se entregue dado a que le han avisado que una de sus amigas intento atacar a un oficial, contando ya como un delito grave.

Tras maldecir nuevamente a Rainbow, Shimmer y Pinkie Pie, levantan los brazos, a la vez que alguien ingresa desde el ascensor. Resultando ser Applejack, arrastrándose hacia donde se encuentran sus amigas.

-Oigan, ¿Dónde está la desgraciada de Rainbow Trash?, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos con ella-

Esto es oído por el piloto del helicóptero, a lo que este pregunta si quien la ataco es una de las chicas que se encontraba ahí.

-No, es una de pelo multicolor, que eran amigas si de Pinkie y de Sunset, aunque claro mía también, al menos hasta ahora-

Sunset responde con los brazos en altos:

-AJ a Rainbow la acaban de masacrar, esta desparramada en el último piso, y me parece una muerte digna para alguien tan fría, y cruel. Empezando porque ella cree que yo asesine a su hermana-

El piloto atento a esto, incrimina a Sunset por tentativa de homicidio y prepara sus armas para atacar. Pero la chica de fuego, ya cansado de la situación, corre hacia la ventana, destrozándola e intentando atacar con su poder al piloto, pero falla y termina cayendo desde varios metros hacia la calle, encontrando su fin. No sin antes gritar y maldecir durante la larga caída.

Solo quedaban vivas AJ y Pinkie Pie, quien esta última se arrodillo y comenzó a llorar, y luego a reírse muy alocadamente. El SWAT llego y ella los vio con unos ojos desquiciados, se acercó a cada uno de ellos y comenzó a atacarlos a arañazos y mordeduras fatales, hasta que agarro una de las armas que poseían, comenzando a matar a cada uno del equipo SWAT que se encontraba. Esto también, mientras entonaba su canción favorita "Reír", y exclamaba por las muerte de sus amigas.

-¿No es divertido matar?, ¿No es divertido ver como gente como ustedes masacran a mis amigas NO? ¿NO? ¿NO?-

Tras esto, el helicóptero efectúa una ráfaga de disparos y lanza misiles contra Pinkie Pero ella los esquiva, destrozando parte del complejo. AJ solo tapaba con sus brazos, y la chica alocada estaba de pie frente al helicóptero.

Ella salto más largo que Sunset, y con la pistola de Dash disparo varias veces al piloto, quien perdió el control de la nave y esta comenzó a dar vuelta, a lo que Pinkie solo reía y reía. Applejack, veía como su amiga cobraba una extraña venganza, pero duro poco su poca actividad, cuando vio que se iba a estrellar contra ella.

-Y es por eso que acostumbro a no meterme en problemas- Dijo AJ, cuando fue impactada con el helicóptero, este al estrellarse soltó una gran explosión, haciendo que parte del lugar se viniera abajo y dejando un completo caos el lugar, con mucho fuego y partes destrozadas.

Los bomberos y la ambulancia llegaron, y estuvieron varias horas apagando las llamas y viendo quienes seguían adentro.

Al día siguiente, una humilde Twilight Sparkle se despertaba, preparaba su café de todas las mañanas y prendía la televisión para observar las noticias.

-Y seguimos con la noticia del momento. Hubo un caos en el edificio Petrix, exactamente, el mismo el cual iba a ser demolido hoy mismo por presuntos trabajos fuera de la ley, aunque al parecer, fue destrozado antes de tiempo-

Decía el conductor, mientras Twigh comentaba:

-Ja, sabia que Sunset solo estaba inventando cuentos-

-Según los testigos del lugar, una extraña vaquera estaba lesionada en ambas piernas, quien tiempo después se metió adentro del lugar, a como pudo-

La chica tecnológica creyó por unos segundos que podría ser Applejack, pero lo descarto. Hasta que pasaron la siguiente noticia.

-Otros testigos afirman a ver oídos muchos sonidos de balacera adentro del edificio, y que vieron como una chica de pelo anaranjado se caía del mismo, aquí dejamos un video que un espectador nos envió, no apto para sensibles-

En el video se ve a la chica de pelo naranja, saltando y cayendo:

-MALDITAAA SEAAAA MALDITA TWILIGHT MALDITA RAINBOOOW Y ESTE MUNDO DE PORQUERIAAAAA MALDICIOOOOOOON-

Hasta finalmente impactar de lleno contra el concreto de la calle.

-Según fuentes oficiales, el cuerpo de una chica de color azul identificada como Rainbow Dash, estaba llena de disparos. Se cree que ella era quien cometía crímenes a media noche y nunca dejaba testigos. También se encontraron partes de la animadora de fiestas Pinkie Pie, Applejack y otros policías-

Twilight quedo en estado de Shock, al ver todo lo que ocurrió. Vio por la ventana como Applebloom iba caminando normalmente por la calle, al parecer no había visto las noticias, algo que a Sparkle le sorprendió.

-Ya regresamos con la noticia del día, pero tenemos un flash informativo. Un individuo fue hallado en un basurero, de sexo femenino llamado Scootaloo fue encontrada sin vida. Según la autopsia realizada, murió a causa de un gran susto, posiblemente por encontrarse en la basura. Además confirman que estaba con un extraño líquido rojo, que no era más que jugo de manzana-

Sparkle apago la tele, y reflexiono unos segundos.

-cielos… en momentos así solo se me ocurre una cosa. Secuestrar a las ponys de su mundo mágico y hacer que todo sea normal aquí. Es una idea loca pero…-

¿Qué puede salir mal?


End file.
